legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokaiWhite
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:14463202 1805891922956222 1225378332089828012 n2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baziel (talk) 19:47, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: The Voice of Tyranny Hi there, I've just looked at the Frank Welker page and to be honest I don't know why it is taking time loading, but it might be to do with it loading the WYSIWYG editor; I do sometimes get that when it's loading that and trying to show the whole page - partially for that reason I use the basic source mode, so I'm not hung as often on the loading. It could also be it trying to load an older version of the infobox templates. Either way, I've put in a small intro the article (basically snipping a bit from the wikipedia article) and I've added a 'Role' headline, which should break the page down a little and make it easier to load beneath that section (click on the 'edit' button next to 'role' if necessary). With regards to the photo and his involvement in Blood Omen 2, I don't think that it is strictly necessary to have a picture of the manual with his name circled - his contribution is noted in many sources and is not really in dispute, and it would seem to be a step too far to be including circled images of every name in the credits. So I've removed the photo for now, ideally the space on the infobox should be a free-to-use picture of him anyway. The fact that Welker worked on Blood Omen 2 is noted in the infobox on the page anyway: both visually through the Blood Omen 2 icon ( ) and in text form at the top of the box - although Defiance was listed in error prior to your contribution , so thanks for pointing that out. Baziel (talk) 12:45, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for taking notice, and I hope you fix that problem soon. GokaiWhite (talk) 23:52, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Image File: EVA RZL-99.jpg Hi there, I've just noticed you've uploaded an image file that I'm not familiar with into the Notable fan made art category. Since I think it doesn't really belong I've removed the image, but it can always be restored if you can vouch for why it is notable enough to be included. I'm afraid that generally we tend to tow the official line on our images and usually accept only official artwork. The category you've found there may require a more thorough explanation written in, but the images found there are all artworks that are connected to the series enough to be noteworthy, rather than just fan-submissions. In there we have recent updates of Zephon created by Boyd Lake (who did the SR1 intro), two images that were specially created and used by magazines on cover shots in connection with SR1 promotion, and one by a Hollywood film FX guy that comes up frequently in gaming sites in reference to modern rumours. All of these are considered sufficiently noteworthy, but being unfamiliar with both the image and the artist, I'm not sure that the image uploaded is. Baziel (talk) 10:35, January 25, 2017 (UTC)